


The Owl House Beta Sibling AU and Our Love Is Live One-Shots!

by Burnt_Crisp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lumity, Multi, Other, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Crisp/pseuds/Burnt_Crisp
Summary: Hello! These short stories are based off of both of my recent books 'The Owl House Beta Sibling AU' and 'Our Love Is Live'. I'd advise to read those stories first to understand these oneshots.These short stories are usually just small ideas I couldn't add into my stories so, I'm putting them as one shots here! Keep in mind these are oneshots and they aren't really important to my major stories!!! They are just for fun, okay? You aren't missing anything from these major stories, they are just shorts.They have no important meaning in these stories, they may just show what happened in between time skips or what happens in late night talks...they can give insight on what happened between some character in a time skip or on a phone call you never see. Maybe even a flashback...ANYWAYThese oneshots will show you lumity and ships like that, maybe some "fan service" and such, they may even just give you a sneak peak into certain characters relationships and some interactions between characters like Amelia and Luz for example.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight, Alador Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Alador Blight & Luz Noceda, Alador Blight & Odalia Blight & Luz Noceda, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight & Camila Noceda, Amity Blight & Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Hooty, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom_Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Fall/gifts).



Hello! These short stories are based off of both of my recent books 'The Owl House Beta Sibling AU' and 'Our Love Is Live'. I'd advise to read those stories first to understand these oneshots. 

These short stories are usually just small ideas I couldn't add into my stories so, I'm putting them as one shots here! Keep in mind these are oneshots and they aren't really important to my major stories!!! They are just for fun, okay? You aren't missing anything from these major stories, they are just shorts. 

They have no important meaning in these stories, they may just show what happened in between time skips or what happens in late night talks...they can give insight on what happened between some character in a time skip or on a phone call you never see. Maybe even a flashback...ANYWAY 

These oneshots will show you lumity and ships like that, maybe some "fan service" and such, they may even just give you a sneak peak into certain characters relationships and some interactions between characters like Amelia and Luz for example.


	2. ⚠️HEADS UP⚠️PLEASE READ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP, READ THIS.

Heyo! Author here! I'd just like to get some things straight before you jump into these oneshots/short stories! Please read all of this! Seriously it'll help you understand this notice...

These oneshots are usually just some ideas I came up with or some small ideas I couldn't fit into my story(s), I dunno. Something I wanna get straight is that these oneshots have some spoilers for these stories! I'll notify you if so before the story starts but also, these stories aren't exactly important to my main stories! Well, these shorts will give you some insight on what happened between big time-skips in a story, maybe you'll see some late night phone calls between Hexcate and Boscha or Luzura and Hexcate from my story Our Love Is Live. When it comes to those calls and such, that is only there to show friendship development or just goofy talks, maybe even some stories from Hexcate and Luzura. You can see some of Hexcate's thrown away dreams I didn't use for some chapters, and besides all that, you can look more into other characters life, such as Lucia from The Owl House Beta Sibling AU! You can see some of Lucia's flashbacks from when she was with Fiona and maybe some "jobs" she did for her boss, Eda. 

These short stories are mostly for you to understand characters better and see what their lives are like when you don't see them in the fanfic. I will admit, some stories are either like a cheat sheet or hold slight importance to the stories above, but I'll tell you before the chapter starts if this is important to the major story. :) Also, some of these shorts aren't even apart of these stories in any way. I'll tell you if it's all a fake chapter, and is just written for fun! One last thing, you may even see some oneshots from this exact account from these small stories I wrote as well! Primarily, some of these stories are kinda a cheat sheet or sneak peak into certain "things" but, usually the topic of the short story, if it's from one of my works and is relevant to the story itself, will be explained before than, but here it'll be explained in greater detail. Picking up what I'm putting down? No...? Too bad were moving on.

Another quick thing, you can suggest some oneshots/scenes and I'll write them out for you! It doesn't have to even be characters from my stories, it can just be characters from the owl house in general. 

Here are some things to expect from these one shots/short stories, but first, to understand what stories I'm specifically talking about I'll put a label before the listing on what story it's for/from. For example, BSau (Beta Sibling AU) and OLIL (Our Love Is Live) and last but not least TOH (The Owl House) is just the normal owl house character and stuff in general. 

I AM ALSO VERY SORRY IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS I AM TERRIBLE AT EXPLAING THINGS....anyway, here are some things you should expect from all this: 

Short stories between characters.   
(OLIL) A insight into Luzura's life  
(OLIL) A insight into what Hexcate and Boscha talk about in their free time   
(OLIL) Seeing what Luzura and Hexcate talk about in late night calls   
(BSau) Some made up stories between Amity and Luz or Lucia and Amelia   
(BSau) What Lucia's job are for Eda   
(BSau) How Lucia met Eda   
(BSau) More in depth detail on how Amelia and Lucia met/got into their first fight   
(OLIL) Some thrown away ideas for Hexcate's dreams  
(OLIL) List of the Hexside SMP members   
(BSau) Some flashbacks of Lucia with Fiona   
(BSau) Short stories between Lucia and Luz, same with Amelia and Amity   
(TOH) Oneshots with characters   
(OLIL) Luzura's private playlist  
(OLIL) How Hexcate and Boscha met   
(BSau) Some Lumity   
(BSau) Some fluff between Lucia and Amelia   
(BSau) Amelia and Lucia angst   
(TOH) Random ships like Boscha x Luz or sumthin 

There will be a lot more, trust me! If you have any questions/suggestions throw 'em at me in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open to writing suggestions and stuff


	3. Luzura's Private Playlist ~Cool Vibes~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luzura’s Private Playlist, will update often

This is Luzura's playlist! She calls it ~Cool Vibes~ because this is the playlist she usually uses to fall asleep to or if she wants some relaxing music. Most of the songs are here just have chill vibes or jamming out vibes. Like said in the story, Luzura music taste changes a lot and there may be some different genres of music is here but, not too much because she puts all the songs she likes on her public playlist. You'll see a lot of the same artist and bands on here as well. This playlist just pin points down cool music Luzura specifically likes overall. This is the private playlist she gave Hexcate access to, so, enjoy what Hexcate listens to at night...

Boy Bi - Mad Tsai  
Sweater Weather - The Neighborhood  
Heatwaves - Glass Animals  
Someone Else's Dream - Absofacto  
Up All Night - Owl City  
Affection - BETWEEN FRIENDS  
Dreamland - Glass Animals  
Your Love (Déjà Vu) - Glass Animals  
Honey Pie - JAWNY  
Not Thinking of You - The Royal  
Structure - Odd Sweetheart  
Sweet Talk - Saint Motel  
Strange Clouds - ufo ufo  
I Want To Be With You - chole moriondo  
suburban wonderlands - BETWEEN FRIENDS  
Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? - Arctic Monkeys  
Used To Know - (Orfeo. Remix)  
Not Around - Nova  
Cloud 9 - Beach Bunny  
Swim - Alec Benjamin  
Preach - Saint Motel  
East Coast - CASTLEBEAT  
bedroom community- glass beach  
Never Wanna Fall in Love With U - nelward  
The Return - Joe Hisaishi  
The Other Side Of Paradise - Glass Animals  
Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth - Glass Animals  
Hot Sugar - Glass Animals  
Space Ghost Coast To Coast - Glass Animals  
Tangerine - Glass Animals  
iloveyou- BETWEEN FRIENDS  
Pork Soda - Glass Animals  
Mile High - Salina Killa, Venus  
Dontmakemefallinlove - Cuco  
Everybody Talks - Neon Trees  
Everybody Loves Me - OneRepublic  
Fantasy - khai dreams  
Memories - Letskey  
My Ordinary Life - The Living Tombstone  
Sofia - Clario 

New songs:   
Automatic Response - Tristan Ivemy,Gem M Jones   
For My Eyes Only - NEW CITY   
forget me too - Machine Gun Kelley, Halsey  
California - Ricky Montgomery   
We Love It - Outasight   
I Only Speak Friction - Plague Vendor   
Not Around - Nova   
What You Did to Me - Stella and the Storm

I will add more songs to this work later, I'd check on this work if you want to see more of the songs Luzura likes! Hope you can find some songs you like on here :) in the comments tell me some songs you'd think Luzura would add to this playlist, and I may add it! I'll update this as often as I can, depends on when I find some new songs. Bye for now! 

-Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloo???


	4. Do The Thing! (Lucia and Amelia Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff

This is just a mini story between Lucia and Amelia. It holds no importance to my fanfic The Owl House Beta Sibling AU. Just some fluff for the shippers out there... :) 

Amelia groaned and shook Lucia's shoulders from behind, continuing to complain like she had been doing for the past 15 minutes. "C'monnn! You said you'd do it 15 minutes ago! It's been 30!" 

"Not now...I'm busy." Lucia replied as she was sat comfortably on the couch in her living room, playing a video game on her phone sideways as she ignored Amelia's whining. "I'm about to beat this level!" Lucia hunched over and rested her elbows on her thighs and stuck out her tongue, becoming more focused on the game she was playing. 

"Luciaaa!" Amelia whined more and rubbed her face on Lucia's back, against her green army jacket becoming more annoyed. "Now! Now! Now!" Amelia gripped the focused girl's shoulders tightly and rested her head on top of Lucia's. "Pleeaassee...?" 

Lucia replied with a faint grunt and continued to ignore Amelia without fear. That caused Amelia to loose more of her patients, making her quickly shove Lucia's red beanie that rested snugly on top of the girl's head over her eyes and slapping the phone out of the blinded girl's face. "GAH! HEY!" Lucia yelped in response. In a quick motion, Amelia somehow dragged Lucia over the top of the couch and into the floor, and tugged the collar of Lucia's jacket and towed her towards the bathroom. "Do the thing~!" Amelia sang as she threw Lucia into the bathroom with a THUD. 

"But I-" Before Lucia could even speak, Amelia slammed the door in her face. 

Amelia walked away but didn't stand too far from the bathroom door, standing happily for a few minutes, waiting for Lucia to come out. 

5 minutes later, as Amelia tapped her foot impatiently, then suddenly she heard Lucia speak from behind the bathroom door. "Ughh, do I have to? I don wanna do this...I feel so...shown." Lucia groaned. 

"Yes! You do! You owe me, remember...!" Amelia responded quickly, but with a happy tone. Finally, after that sentence, Lucia opened the bathroom door and the second Amelia got a glimpse of her, her eyes lit up with happiness and Amelia let out a tiny, cute squeal. 

Amelia's eyes rested on Lucia, who was wearing a hello kitty pink colored fishnet mesh top under a black crop top with short sleeves, which had a pink and black rose in the middle, outlined in white with some bones around it. Below that, a bit of Lucia's tan, caramel skin showed with a black grommet buckled belt tied around it, with a few steel chains hanging from the sides that wrapped around her hips. The belt held up a hot pink and black checkered skirt that was layered over black fishnets. Finally, Lucia had thigh high black buckled up boots that were almost considered heels in Lucia's case. Amelia couldn't help but gleam at the sight... 

"Oh my gosh...~!" Amelia hopped up and down, clapping her hands together like a child and ran up to the now blushing Lucia, looking her over head to toe. "Adorable...!" She sang. 

"A-Amelia...shut up. I hate this stupid outfit...ugh, I can't even believe you wear this stupid stuff!" Lucia crossed her arms, looking away from Amelia in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks starting to burn up from all the attention.

"Luciaaa! We gotta finish the look!" Before Lucia could even object to what Amelia was about to do, Amelia's hand wrapped around her wrist as she got yanked upstairs and into her own room quickly, dragging behind Amelia the entire way. "AHH!" Lucia yelled as she got thrown down onto her bed and watched as Amelia walked over to her backpack, which she had brought over for some reason, and sit down onto her knees, then pull out some makeup things Lucia had no clue what they were used for. 

"I'm gonna do your makeup!" Amelia declared which made Lucia cringe and object "NO. WAY." 

The shut down made Amelia frown, and Lucia noticed. All the excitement and happiness drained from Amelia's face as she looked up at Lucia, sat on the bed still. Without noticing it, Amelia was using puppy eyes on Lucia, a soft and sad expression plastered on her face, making Lucia's heart start to ache and melt. She couldn't stand that look...that look which made Lucia want to cup Amelia's cheeks in her hands and kiss her forehead gently, then pull her into a hug and rub her back. 

"F...fine." Lucia caved in and looked away from Amelia, not being able to stand that sad experssion that had already changed back to the original happy, excited look it was before. "Really!?" Amelia quickly stood up with a bunch of different makeup stuff in her hands. 

"Well don't make me regret this..." Lucia mumbled as Amelia walked over and sat a few makeup things next to herself once she sat on Lucia's bed "I'll only do some eyeliner and mascara. Maybe even some eyeshadow, okay?" Amelia smiled and looked over at Lucia, grinning cheerfully. 

"Blah blah, makeup makeup, hurry up and get on with it." Lucia moved her hand up and down, like it was a person talking and huffed. 

Amelia gave Lucia a eye roll, but then opened a palette and got out some makeup brushes or something, Lucia didn't know, nor did she care. She just wanted this whole thing to be over with as quickly as possible. It was embarrassing to Lucia, having to wear such a weird outfit, and now having to wear makeup? It wasn't her style... 

Lucia watched as Amelia came close to her, holding a small brush which had some black eyeshadow on it and Amelia gently lifted Lucia's chin for a angle, applying eyeshadow under Lucia's eyes. The action made Lucia flinch, making her hands shake a bit and sending a chill throughout her spine. She almost pushed Amelia away but, instincts told her not to...for obvious reasons. "Isn't eyeshadow suppose to go on my eyelid or something...?" Lucia asked as she looked out the bedroom window, avoiding eye contact with the focused Amelia. 

"Hmmm...yes, but it can also go under the eyes. I have a feeling it would suit you better..." Amelia replied in a gentle voice as she continued to add eyeshadow under Lucia's eyes with care. "Just shut up and let me do my thing..." 

Finally, after a minute or two, Amelia finished doing Lucia's eyeshadow and moved away from her. Lucia let out a slight sigh of relief, getting a break from how close the two were together. Before, their lips felt as if they were only a few inches apart... Lucia didn't mind that, for some reason. Instead her face heated up but it quickly went away once Amelia let go of Lucia's chin and turned to her side to grab some different makeup items. Lucia rubbed the back of her neck gently, humming a bit as she waited for Amelia's next move. 

"Alright let's see..." Amelia looked at Lucia, quietly thinking to herself as she stuck out a bit of her tongue while biting it. "Noceda, do me a favor and stay still." Amelia said as she slowly got close to Lucia, using one of her hands to slowly press on Lucia's left shoulder, and pushing her down gently onto the covers of the bed. Redness rushed to Lucia's face but, she quickly hid it as she turned her head to the side and into the cover next to herself. "W—what are you doing..." Lucia whispered, letting some of the heat in her face die down. 

"I just need a good angle to apply the eyeliner, so stay still okay, I don't wanna accidentally hurt you." Amelia sighed softly as she opened the eyeliner and held it in her hand, then slowly got between Lucia's legs and placed her left hand next to Lucia's head, pinning Lucia beneath her. Amelia leaned in close to the now very flustered girl's face and slowly started applying eyeliner to Lucia, narrowing her eyebrows as she focused in what she was doing. 

Lucia could feel Amelia's hot breath on her cheek, and the slow pace in between each of Amelia's breaths. Lucia could feel her cheeks starting to fill with heat, and her leg start to twitch as she felt the girl on top of her skirt brush up against her calf. Where should Lucia even put her hands? She was as stiff as a board and her arms were locked at her sides...but, the flustered girl awkwardly forced her arms up, and wrapped them behind Amelia's waist carefully, slowly making eye contact with Amelia who was once focused on applying the eyeliner above Lucia's eye, but now her gaze was fixated on Lucia's dark brown eyes. 

"Hm?" Amelia looked down at Lucia with confusion and a hint of curiosity but, she shoved those feelings away and went back to doing Lucia's eyeliner, like nothing even happened. Seeing on how calm Amelia was, Lucia's face started to go back to it's normal color, and she kept her arms wrapped around Amelia's waist for comfort. The rest of the time Amelia applied eyeliner to Lucia, it felt like a eternity, but not in a bad way... 

"All done!" Amelia announced as she sat up, still between Lucia's legs and looked down at her work proudly and let out a small giggle. "Aww, you look so..." Amelia's breath hitched as she noticed how Lucia had sat up, still having her arms wrapped around her waist and how Amelia was practically in her lap...

Blush filled both of the girl's faces as they noticed the position they were in. Lucia's long legs slightly arched, but laid down around Amelia who was sitting on her knees with her hands in her lap, itching to touch Lucia's arms which were wrapped around her waist and causing them to be held close to each other. They were barely even 2 feet apart at this point and were now staring intently into each other's eyes, drowning in them simultaneously.

"Uhm..." Amelia mumbled softly, gently running her hands up Lucia's forearms, and up the rest of her arms to slowly get to the point where her arms were wrapped around Lucia's neck. That display of affection made Lucia flinch, but melt into Amelia's gentle touch with satisfaction...now even more blush was plastered on both of the girl's faces, but neither seemed to mind at this point.

"Grab the small mirror behind me...would you?" Amelia finally spoke up and directed her eyes to the crook of Lucia's neck. "Oh... alright." Lucia mumbled awkwardly, slowly getting closer into Amelia to the point where they were hugging as Lucia reached behind Amelia to grab the tiny mirror. Amelia let out a soft sigh, her hot breath brushing against Lucia's neck as she rested her chin in the crook of it, closing her eyes.

The hot breath Lucia felt against her neck made more blush form on her cheeks, also making the back of her neck hairs stick up as she began to pull away from the hug to check herself out in the mirror in front of Amelia but suddenly she felt Amelia dig her chin into the crook of her neck gently and softly whisper into Lucia's ear "Wait...let's stay like this..." 

Lucia obeyed Amelia's request, slowly resting her chin on Amelia's shoulder as she moved one of her hands up and started to rub Amelia's back gently, lifting up the tiny mirror with her other hand and checking out the new look the girl in her arms had gave her. 

"It looks good..." 

"Thanks...I know." Amelia kept her voice at a soft, small whisper as she cuddled into Lucia. 

Lucia set down the mirror gently, absorbing the girl's touch as Amelia did the same...slowly drifting off to sleep into Lucia's arms. The two stayed like that for a long time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia likes dressing up Lucia in her clothes


	5. Hurt. (Beta Sibling AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Amelia didn’t fight Fiona that one blissful night?

Heya! Author here, (Spoliers ahead for TOH Beta Sibling AU)

This is a kinda messy, somewhat poorly put together oneshot...I guess? Well, quick background on why this one shot is even here, I was listening to music and I dunno why but, I just put this one song on repeat (If U Wanna Stay - Sweatcult) and legit it all triggered sadness and other emotions I could care less for, boring. It's legit stupid because I was laying in bed in the dark and now I'm in sad boy hours just from a sing that isn't even sad???

But me, being a absolute dip on not knowing what to do, I MADE IT INTO A SAD ONESHOT IDEA THING HAHAHA TAKE THAT GOD! 

(I literally almost cried when writing this oneshot? BrUh.) 

Anyway, in a bored state, I wrote a bad version of what could've happened if Amelia didn't beat the hell out of Fiona that one night. What if she let Fiona kiss Lucia? What if Amelia let Fiona win...?

In all honesty, this is probably how it wouldn't go down, I dunno maybe Amelia would instead would try her best by winning Lucia over by kissing her and etc, but Lucia got mad and hated her for it. That would probably be a alternative route on what would happen in Amelia didn't fight Fiona but we going with sad angst on this one so, without farther a due, I present to you 

Hurt - What if Amelia let Fiona have her way that night? 

Amelia stood there, staring at the two as they walked along the sidewalk, Lucia occasionally cracking stupid jokes which Fiona mindlessly laughed at. 

Third wheeling, that's what Amelia felt like the entire time. All she did was look at the ground and trail behind like a loser... 

"Hey, Amelia you alright?" 

Amelia looked up, catching her eyes in Lucia's who had just stopped to wait up for her. 

"Yeah just...thinking about what I should do with the rest of this weekend..." Amelia lied, gulping back tears quietly and praying that the darkness made it hard to see her red, puffy eyes. 

"Oh...uhm well, wanna hang out with me and Fee?" 

"Fee...?" 

"It's just a nickname I gave Fiona awhile back...but, really, you should hang out with us! Big slumber party? Just the three of us girls?" 

Amelia let out a fake laugh and looked at the ground, hating herself for letting out such a absurd noise. 

"No...no I can't." Amelia replied bluntly, trying her best to avoid looking at Lucia as they started to walk again. "I've intruded on you and Fiona's..." She hesitated, sinking her fingernails into her palms "I'm fine, really." 

"If you say so..." 

The rest of the walk back was quiet, Amelia and Lucia caught up to Fiona and of course, the two girls held hands and talked, once again leaving Amelia to drag behind them. Once the girls had gotten back to the Noceda house, they headed up to Lucia's room and the whole night they did each other's makeup and tried on face masks and jammed out to music together, doing karaoke. Well, Lucia and Fiona did all that as Amelia sat in the corner of the room quietly on a blue sleeping bag that had gotten pulled out for her, and only her. Fiona didn't have a sleeping bag so, it was obvious that she planned on sleeping with Lucia in her bed, in her arms... the thought of it made tears start to swell in Amelia's eyes which she quickly blinked back, not wanting to draw any attention to her, not that she could though. Lucia was in a trance from Fiona's blue eyes and longing touch that made her to couldn't even begin to think of any one besides Fiona the entire night. Actually, even if Fiona did notice Amelia holding back tears, would she even point it out? She would probably just smirk, going back into caging Lucia in her manipulative words and touch. 

Amelia watched it all, slowly growing guilty of not stopping Fiona's rude and heartbreaking actions and words, or even trying to talk to the two like a normal human being instead of being anti-social like a pathetic loser. Besides guilt, of course sadness and pity washed over Amelia, making her choke back even more tears and bite her quivering lip hard, almost to the point where it bled. 

"Alrighty, good nighty night girls." Lucia hummed, climbing into bed with Fiona who was waiting for her, holding out her arms while out of the side of her eye, she watched Amelia stare desperately, before looking away and tucking herself into the sleeping bag without a word. 

Soon, it was quiet. Fiona and Lucia had fallen asleep with each other inter tangled with every limb, sharing the same heat while Amelia stayed up. She stayed up staring at the digital alarm clock that seemed to never change, since minutes felt like years while you pitted yourself while blinking tears away that had no right to be there in the first place. We're they out of guilt? Sadness? Anger? Jealousy? Maybe it was a mix of all 4. 

In a last resort, Amelia pulled out her phone, hoping something on there would suffocate and push down her feelings but her heart almost stopped when she looked at her home screen... 

"Ugh..." Amelia gulped but, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Hiccups and quiet sobs escaped Amelia and tears overflowed in her eyes, tipping over and spilling down her burning red cheeks and onto the floor. 

Self hate and sweet, hurtful guilt and jealousy crashed over Amelia like a tidal wave, almost making her drown in her own tears as pains in her chest and sides increased. Full on sobs took over, making Amelia wanna puke and scream. It was terrible. Everything is terrible. Amelia, your terrible. 

The girl cried, cried and cried for what seemed like hours until there was no more tears left to cry and no more air to choke up on. At around 3:45AM, Amelia blacked out, letting her still lit up home screen reflect the selfie of Amelia with Lucia, Amelia wearing the girl's green army jacket with her arms crossed sternly as she glanced over at the tan muscular arm being draped around her shoulder while she still admired the beautiful brown haired girl next to her where she was sticking her tongue out playfully, holding up a peace signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried 6 times when writing this, please have mercy-


	6. Random Our Love is Live Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about the Hexside SMP and the members of it (lots of fluff)

These are just some random OLIL facts or whatever, they are just for fun and don't really relate to the story Our Love is Live anyway, they aren't that important so if you skip over this you aren't missing anything, it just gives some insight into things. 

You'll learn some things about the people in the Hexside SMP, the relationship between certain people in this story, what some things characters do in general, and much more!

Quick thing before you move on, I will try to get this next chapter of OLIL out soon! Possibly by the end of this weekend...? We shall see! Thank you for the wait and more intriguing and fun chapters are ahead! 

Let's get started!

Hexcate and Boscha have known each other since they were both 14 years old so, 6 years. Boscha was the one who got Amity into streaming and being a YouTuber! 

Luzura has cosplayed a few anime characters like Emma from The Promised Neverland, Killua and Gon from HunterXHunter, Chika Fujiwara from Kaguya-Sama: Love Is War, and has even dressed up as a few other YouTubers, she even cosplayed as Hexcate's Minecraft skin but never showed anyone. 

Luzura and Boscha instantly bonded after Boscha reached out to Luzura to play a game of CSGO and are now BFF's (Amity doesn't really know yet) and the two absolutely always match each other's energy. Boscha is like the dad watching a football game and stands up and yells once their team makes a touch down, and Luzura would be like a kid and get up and yell as well, to match Boscha even though she has no idea what's happening 

Amity has a undercut (something like that) and will often rub/scratch it to feel as if someone is there, doing that to her

Amity use to play piano and play soccer, Boscha use to play volleyball and rugby, and Luzura use to play tennis

Mattholomule was added to the server as a joke at first, but then he got so much attention Amity just had to let him stay. Matt was also the one who convinced Amity to add Gus to the server 

Matt and Gus met when Matt raided Gus on Twitch, and Gus did the same to Matt the next day. Every time both of them are streaming and the other needs/wants to end their stream, they will raid the other. This has been going on for almost a year, Gus and Matt only raid other people if the other isn't live

Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus are on the SMP! Viney usually hangs out with Jerbo and Barcus but often talks with Willow and Skara. Same with Jerbo and Barcus! 

Boscha and Amity both have that wheeze/teakettle laugh, and once they start laughing, it's contagious

On the SMP, Skara has her own bakery and now even since Luzura has joined, they work together. Luzura gets the ingredients and Skara bakes the food and they have locals who come to the store like Hexcate 

Willow is secretly OP, having a vault of Golden Apples, normal and enchanted as well as multiple potions she got from Barcus and Boscha. She also may or may not have a god sword and axe

Jerbo and Willow have their own little park/garden on the SMP kinda in the middle of everything and Viney has her own honey/bee farm

Boscha's fanbase radiates: I Will Bitch Slap You and Laugh As You Cry About It

Willow has been proposed to by Boscha on multiple occasions on the SMP, and has turned Boscha down multiple times. Every single time, actually 

Boscha has crawled through Willow's window and into her house on the SMP with Luzura behind her, just for Boscha to sing to Willow terribly in Spanish which she learned from Luzura. Boscha did get Willow to go on one date with her in Viney's bee farm though

Amity has listened to Girl In Red before and cried about it 

Luzura and Amity will be on a call and cook together sometimes. They won't be making the same meals because while, if it's lunch time for Amity, it'll be dinner for Luzura since she lives 5 hours ahead of Amity

One time, Boscha bought a guitar just to try to learn it and prove she's "better" than Amity at it. She failed and Amity laughed at her for not even buying the same instrument as her in the first place 

Boscha prefers to listen to rap music and will often blast some music in her ears in the morning to wake herself up and get hyped/ready for the day 

Amity prefers to listen to true crime or murder podcasts instead of music, but has stopped lately due to listening to Luzura's music instead 

Luzura is actually really self conscious about her personality and laugh and will sometimes go really quiet if she feels as if she's being "too much" 

Boscha has a fun out going personality and is friends with many people, but only chooses a few close ones to open up to

Matt had become so annoying on the SMP one day, Hexcate lured him into a trap and killed him, took all his items and wouldn't give him back for 3 days straight 

Ever since Amity moved to Florida, she lives alone and often feels lonely...even if she has people to call and talk to, she feels as if she's alone the rest of the time and gets upset about having no one to be/live with her. Sometimes she's so alone she lays in her bed and mopes about it all day, and gets scared when she's left alone with her own thoughts 

Amity often sends Boscha 'good morning' and 'good night' texts to let Boscha know she's appreciated and loved 

Luzura had once fallen asleep in a call between Boscha and Hexcate and the two awake girls stayed quiet and texted with each other so they didn't accidentally wake Luzura up 

Boscha and Amity have long calls together where Boscha continues to talk even when Amity isn't, just so Amity knows she's not alone and also to make sure Amity never feels as if she's lonely 

Skara is one of Boscha's really close friends and they have met up before, even though Skara lives in the UK 

Boscha, Skara, Willow, and Luzura once had a karaoke stream! One point during the stream, Willow beatboxed for Boscha as she freestyle against Luzura and Skara in a rap battle 

Matt makes SURE he can intrude on anyone's livestream to annoy the hell out of them 

Gus and Matt explore everywhere together on the SMP, cracking jokes and having fun 

Gus has watched Matt chug a entire coke can and choke on it midway through, and laugh so hard during it all the coke came through his nose. Gus was traumatized. (If someone draws this I think I'd also be traumatized.) 

Boscha likes spicy, Luzura likes sweet, Amity likes sour. Simple 

Boscha has danced to Rasputin in Just Dance vs Luzura and cried about it when she lost 

Amity hums a small lullaby/melody subconsciously when one of friends say they are sleepy or if they yawn 

Amity tries her best not to leave her house but she forces herself to do so because she knows it's good for her, and often finds herself enjoying the outside! 

Viney does not have too much of a important role in the Hexside SMP lure, but has spent multiple hours playing on the SMP and learning other members whereabouts... 

Our Love Is Live helps me (Author or PhaFa) express emotion and feeling through music I found and you will non-stop see music pop up in this story 

This story is one of the hardest things I have written and one of the most time consuming 

That's it about random facts, if you have head canons or questions, ask me in the comments beloww

BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to get this next chapter out tomorrow!


	7. Sickly Sour (The Owl House Beta Sibling AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lucia got sick? What if Amelia had to take care of her?

HA— I'm back again. I really should be working on the next chapter of OLIL but I'm doing a Beta Sibling AU oneshot so F me gently with a chainsaw. Anyway...

This is just a oneshot/idea of "what if Lucia got sick instead of Amelia", and Amelia had to take care of her. This holds no importance to the story The Owl House Beta Sibling AU on my main account @Phantom_Fall and this is just some fluff I wrote down late at night because I was in the mood. 

Again, if you don't read this, you aren't missing anything important, just fluff ig? 

Sorry for the spelling mistakes! I'm too lazy to fix them like usual 🥰

Amelia's POV

"Nooo...no I refuse! Let me out of bed!" Lucia yelled and groaned sounding hoarse and raspy than before. 

"No. Stay in bed. You have to sleep so you can recover!" I grunted, struggling to hold Lucia down and stop her from crawling out of her bed. 

Lucia groaned as I pushed her back down onto the bed with annoyance. She then kicked her arms and legs once I stood up and kept her pinned down by the shoulders, then she started whining and whimpering in frustration. 

"STOP ITTT...!" I sighed, giving Lucia one last finale push onto the bed as she finally settled down in defeat. "I can't believe your stupid sister tricked me into taking care of you...your such a pain in the ass when your like this!" 

Of course...here I am taking care of a sick Noceda which I got tricked into doing. I don't even know how I got here or even why I came here in the first place but the little Noceda said;

"It was important" so I drove over and she basically threw Lucia onto me and said "Take care of her! I'll be out with Amity, bye!" And left... 

Then I had to haul this dumbass up the stairs as she struggled and dragged her feet behind me, making it almost impossible to drag her limp body up the stairs as she yelled something about the house. I somehow now got her into bed but she's being a pain and is trying to get out of bed even though she needs to rest to recover... 

"LUCIA STOP TRYING TO UNBUTTON YOUR GOD DAMN SHIRT I SWEAR—" I gritted my teeth. Now, the idiot is whining about how hot it is and is trying to take off this large, oversized white buttoned up shirt that was practically falling off her shoulder once I arrived. I think young Noceda put this on her but...really failed because Lucia kept failing her arms around... 

"Hottt....lemme go ish got...cleah ouse... dinner...swep..." 

Lucia started to slur her words together as she gripped her pillow, starting to sit up with her eye lids drooping and her eyes itself looking like she hadn't slept in days. Her face was a bit red, like blush as she huffed quietly looking more frail and weak than ever. 

"Ugh...c'mere." I sighed and leaned in close towards Lucia, lifting her hair up away from her forehead then pressing the back of my hand onto her. 

It was hot, she was burning up. She must have a fever... 

"Okay...here, I got you water, now drink." I held up a water bottle in front of Lucia's face but, instead of taking it, she just stared at it then leaned forward and hit her head on it gently while letting out a moan of despair and discomfort. 

"I gotta...I gotta cleannnn..." Lucia mumbled as she started to get up again. 

"Nope! Nope! No-" Suddenly, I felt Lucia's hot warm body droop over mine. She practically loomed over me, leaning her head down and letting her hot breath brush up heavily on the side of my neck. 

"Noceda, are you okay?" Is what I wanted to stay but, I panicked and out of instinct I screamed and pushed her backwards. 

"Ooowwwwieeee...." 

I looked down and instant guilt shot through me once I saw how I pushed Lucia into the bed, and onto the floor and made her let out a groan, hanging her head between her legs. 

"S-shit uh...oh god..." I knelt by beside her, lifting her face and rubbing her cheeks gently with both my hands and examined her face to see if there were any scars or bruises. Luckily, she was fine... 

"Sorry..." I mumbled and averted my eyes from Lucia's face with more guilt slowly rising in me. 

"Mhm...meanniieee..." 

I looked over at Lucia and growled "I'm not mea-" 

Before I could finish my sentence, Lucia crawled between my legs and flopped down onto me, resting her head in my chest and mumbling something I couldn't hear. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't handle this right now! 

Now MY face is burning up. Now I feel weak just seeing Lucia like this...she's acting like such a baby. She's needy and is clinging to me like a idiot and calling me names like a child, not to mention she's acting as if I'm her pillow... 

It's adorable.... 

"What did you say, Noceda?" I sighed softly, letting Lucia rub her stupid little face into my shirt. Suddenly, I had the urge to hold her... and well, stupidly enough, I couldn't hold myself back and I subconsciously started to rub her back.

It felt right... 

"Go..." 

"Hm?" I looked down at the drained Lucia as she mumbled something quietly. Slowly, she placed her hands at the sides of my hips and lifted herself up...getting in my face with her glistening red face. My stupid pulse started to race as we maintained eye contact the entire time... 

"Go..." 

"A-ahem...w-wha?" 

"Gotta go cleeeaann...!" 

Lucia then started to crawl over me like a fucking fool, pushing my head down and crawled towards the door, trying to escape but I quickly stopped her and grabbed her waist with both my arms. 

This bitch started to whine as I pulled back on her, yet she grabbed at the floor and whined, clenching the floor beneath her and made a annoying sounds by sliding her fingers over the top of the wood. I somehow managed to pull her back by the legs and into my lap, hitting my back against the bed softly. 

"STOP IT! NO CLEANING! YOU. HAVE. TO. REST." I couldn't hold back my yelling. 

A huff escaped my mouth as I looked at Lucia, who was looking down quietly, not daring to speak a word. 

"You...ugh Noceda, you just love getting on my nerves...." 

Quietly, I saw Lucia hang her head again and let out a mumble of some sort. "Just lemme go..." 

"Oh my god...look I...-" Suddenly, as I gazed around them room, an idea popped into my head. "Stay here." 

I slipped out from behind Lucia and walked over to the corner of the sick girl's room, grabbing a large blanket and spread it out flat on the ground fully, then went over to her closet and pulled out two long sleeve shirts. 

"This'll do." 

Quickly, I walked over to Lucia and demanded she stuck her arms out straight in front of herself with her wrist together, which she...obeyed? After Lucia did as she was told, I used one of the long sleeve shirts to tie her hands together and restrict them, I did the same to Lucia's ankles. Then I SOMEHOW picked up this walrus and carried her over to the blanket I laid out on the floor and put her down veridically, and then I picked up a bit of the blanket underneath Lucia, and started rolling her up in the blanket like a sushi roll. 

"There. Now you won't escape, and you'll SLEEP." I sighed and smirked as I watched Lucia slowly come to the realization of what just happened, and start to squirm and struggle. 

"HEYYY!" 

"Dummy~" I taunted as I lifted her up, which was a struggle since she was squirming so much in my arms. 

"Stop it!" I yelled and threw Lucia down onto her bed like a sack of rice. 

"Let me gooooo....!" 

I giggled and waved "No way...but, I'll be downstairs okay? If you need something just yell and I'll come help you, just NO escaping. SLEEP." I finished off and flicked Lucia's forehead. 

As I left her room and walked downstairs, I could still hear Lucia's cute little cries and yelps, which were amusing since I now knew won. 

Once I reached the living room, I took a small piece of paper which I stole from the top of Lucia's nightstand, out of my pocket and read it. 

'To Do List:   
Sweep Kitchen   
Dust Kitchen  
Vacuum Downstairs   
Take Clothes Out Of Dryer   
Fold Clothes   
Dust Kitchen   
Start On Dinner: Chili' 

"So this is what she wanted to get done..." I mumbled. "Psh, easy..." 

—————————————————————————

Suddenly, I found myself starting to sweep the Noceda kitchen as well as dust it then starting to cook the Noceda dinner, Chili. It was quite easy to make, all I had to do was follow the recipe I found on the counter top and I just had to stir what was in the big metal pot sometimes and in said pot, with all the ingredients, I placed it on a burner with a low flame. While the Chili was cooking, I took the clothes out of the dryer and placed them all in a laundry basket and brought it out to the front room, sat it down on the floor and started to fold the clothes as I sat down on the couch. 

Why did I start doing this all, you may ask? Well...I have no clue. It just kinda...happened. 

Don't judge me! 

As I folded the clothes, it was mostly made up of little Noceda's clothes and Lucia's. There wasn't much but, there was enough to fill up more than half of the laundry basket. Once I finished folding one pair of Lucia's pants, I picked a white and purple hoodie but, something was off about the hood part of it. On the top, it had...flaps? 

"Hm?" I hummed and lifted up one of the flaps which was was slightly pointy. It had another flap not too far away on the top of the hood which I flipped up. Quietly, I held the hoodie out in front of me by the tip of the pointy flaps then suddenly, it hit me. 

"Ohhhh...it's like— cat ears?" 

It was cute, to say the least. It would look good on little Noceda. 

Maybe even Luci- 

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed at the thought of it. That. Was. STUPID. 

"Okay...okay just..." I dropped the hoodie and got up to check on the Chili, and stir it. And that's exactly what I did, until... 

"Ammeeee..." 

I flinched at the nickname as I felt something wrap around my waist and another thing press up against my upper back, below my neck... 

"What..." I took a deep breath and glanced down, seeing tan arms wrapped around my waist and hands intertwined to trap me in...I could only presume Lucia's head was what was pressed against my upper back. "What are you doing up. Go back to bed! How did you even escape my sushi roll?" 

"Sorry...." 

"What?" I tried to look over my shoulder and down at Lucia but, all I got was a glimpse of her face...looking like she had a frown on as she clung to me harder. 

"I'm sorry for being in your way...sorry for you having to be here. I can take care of myself and..." Lucia paused, and I waited for her to continue... 

"Stop it...why did you do my chores! I need to—" 

Lucia was getting annoying so, in a swift motion I turned around and clasped her chin in one hand, silencing her by pressing my thumb over her lips and pulling her close to me by the shoulder with my other hand to the point we were pressed up against each other.

"Look..." 

The tiny sparkle in Lucia's eyes made my heart ache.., she was so stupidly innocent and sweet right now, I can't believe that she wants to do all these chores even when she's sick like this... 

"Listen Lucy, I-" 

Wait, what did I just say? 

"A-ah...uhm...huh...?"

Fuck, now my face is starting to heat up as I stutter, what made this all worse was how Lucia looked up at me with a confused look and tilted head...damn it. 

"What...?" Lucia smiled softly with more confusion as my brain was starting to malfunction. 

WHY WHY WHY DID I SAY THAT!? WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!? WHY DID I LET THAT SLIP OUT WHAT THE HELL!!! 

"I'm tired..." 

"Wha— Lu-...well, you wouldn't be tired if you slept in your god d-" I hesitated "if you slept in your bed..." 

Lucia looked at me with her tired eyes, then plopped her face into my chest quietly...she was acting so needy, and that was a problem. That was a problem because, well... 

I sorta liked it. 

"Your such a baby." I huffed but, carefully I picked up Lucia... 

"Whyyy..." She groaned but followed along with what I was doing. 

Slowly, I now was carrying Lucia in my arm as she rested her chin on my shoulder as I held her up by one arm, and stirred the Chili with the other. She was a lot lighter than I expected for her to be...but, even though she was acting like such a huge baby, I dealt with it and let her cling to me as I continued making dinner, then let it cook some more once I put the wooden spoon down and held Lucia up with both of my arms... 

"C'mon...get some rest." I made my way over to the couch and sat down, pulling Lucia into my lap and forcing her head down to lay on my shoulder. "You need it..." 

I could tell Lucia wanted to object but, instead she pouted and nuzzled herself deeper into me, hugging me and then unexpectedly...slightly...kissed my neck. 

I flinched and looked down at her but, she already dosed off...

I waited for a few minutes before I decided to stroke her smooth and silky brown hair, and gently placed a kiss on top of her head once I knew Lucia was fast asleep.

I held her close and made sure Lucia wouldn't move...I didn't want her to. I wanted her to stay close and hold me as I held her. I wanted her to cling to me like there was no tomorrow, like I was the only one she had left...I like how needy she is. I love it. I love how she's holding onto me and I like how she's acting like such a baby...and I can treat her like one. This is probably one of the only times she'll cling to me like this, and let me treat her like this...I have to savor this moment. Completely.

"Lucia..." I sighed and kissed her forehead gently, caressing her cheek gently as I re-adjusted how I was sitting just so Lucia would be closer... 

"I love you..." I mumbled and pulled away, starting to feel a smile form on my face. 

"Well...good afternoon." 

Oh no. 

My eyes widened once I heard that somewhat familiar voice, and before I could push Lucia off of me, my eyes came in contact with the person standing in the front doorway of the Noceda house... 

"H-hi miss Noceda..." 

Oh. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go work on OLIL...

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my main account with major stories @Phantom_Fall


End file.
